


Abundant One Shots

by JoMcIntosh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, F/M, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Seduction, Semi Nudity, Theft, cliche writing, drunk marriage, i mean the thing gets returned but its still theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMcIntosh/pseuds/JoMcIntosh
Summary: One shots from my headcanon blog abundantundertaleheadcanons.tumblr.com.





	1. Fastest Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> The Request: Got this idea while listening to Fastest Girl in Town. How would MF Sans react to someone flirting with him in a bar, getting really close to him but then their phone goes off and they have to leave, but seconds later he checks for his keys and they're GONE because they stole them and are now driving away with his car! And he loses them too. Can't find them or his car ANYWHERE. And a week later, there's his car, sitting in his driveway, newly painted and buffed, with his keys wrapped up nice and neat in a note that had a kiss mark which said “Nice and hot guy like yourself should have his car matching. Also fixed up your transmission and engine, got it to go to 250 now. See you again~!”

Big Daddy wanted to get wasted. He’d had a long day of closing deals and acting as his little brother’s muscle, and frankly he didn’t feel like  _feeling_ anymore. A glass of hard whiskey on ice, or several, sounded like the perfect thing to take care of that problem, and damn it, he was going to enjoy himself if it killed him.

“The usual, I’m guessing?” GB asked, and B.Daddy nodded, running a hand over his face in a fruitless attempt to wipe away his exhaustion.

“God, G, why can’t I get a break for one damned day? ‘S like the boss man thinks ‘m limitless,” BD said, grabbing the glass offered to him as soon as G had finished.

“You probably can’t get a break because you’re needlessly rude to him,” G pointed out, and BD let out a groan, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“If he’d stop bein’ such a  _prick_ , it’d be easier not to poke fun at ‘im.”

G rolled his eyes, topping off his friend’s glass before moving on to another customer farther down the bar, leaving B.Daddy to his thoughts. He supposed the fire monster had a point, but he’d rather rot in hell than become some meager toy for Gore and Asster to use as they pleased.

“Well, don’t you look like a sunshine and rainbows?”  
  
Big Daddy looked up at the voice, raising an eye ridge at the person he saw now sitting next to him.

“What was that, sweetcheeks?” he asked, his eyes flicking over their form. Not a bad figure, pretty face, nice voice. Maybe he’d get laid tonight? God knows he needs the stress reliever.

“Oh nothin’, I was just commenting on that frown you were wearing. Something on your mind?” they asked, shifting their body towards him. Well, if that wasn’t an open invitation to flirt, then BD was a saint.

“You could say that. What about you, doll? Got anything on yer mind?” he asked, a slow grin spreading on his face at their mild look of surprise.

“Nothin’ but you, hon. Now come on, I asked you first, what’s on your mind?”

BD chuckled, taking a drink of his whiskey before deciding to humor the stranger with an answer.

“Nothin’ that important. Mostly just trouble with the boss at work. Bastard keeps runnin’ me ta the ground, and I swear I’m the only one he’s doin’ it too.”

“Sounds like he’s got no respect for your personal needs,” the human commented, making BD snort.

“The only needs that asshole cares about are his own. He could learn a few things from me, if ‘m bein’ honest.”

They tilted their head at the comment, waiting to see if BD was going to expand on that. When he didn’t, they huffed.

“Learn a few things about what, sweetheart?”

Big Daddy smirked and leaned in close.

“I’m awful good at takin’ care o’ people’s needs, doll. You want a demonstration?” he asked, his voice low and husky, a tone that has gotten many, many people into his bed before.

A shrill ringing made the stranger jump, and BD leaned back into his seat, watching as they pulled out their phone.

“As amazing as that offer sounds, I gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you around, Big Daddy,” they said, a coy grin decorating their face as they stood from the bar seat and left.

BD was so distracted watching their ass as they left, that he hadn’t even realized they had used his nickname until the door had closed behind them. His nonexistent stomach dropped, and he muttered a quiet curse. Damn it, couldn’t he have one fucking night where he didn’t have to worry about shit like this?

The skeleton monster started grumbling in irritation, signaling GB to put his drinks for the night on his tab as he stood up to leave. The night for drinking was ruined now, and all he wanted to do was go home and crash in his bed. He started to dig in his pockets for his keys as he made his way towards the front of the bar, frowning in confusion when they weren’t where they were supposed to be.

“The hell?”

Big Daddy looked at his pants, patting himself down before groaning for what seemed like the fifth time that night. Great, just  _great_ , he lost his fucking keys. At least he had given Boss a spare a few years ago, so he figured he’d just wait by his car and call his brother to get it.

Except his car was gone too.

A moment of silence passed as BD processed the situation, only for it be abruptly broken when he let out a shout of pent up frustration. That  _bitch_ had stolen his car!

 

 

Big Daddy muttered to himself, making sure he had everything he needed before he went to wait for his brother to pick him up. The last month had been hell on him. His bad luck had started with the stolen car (he was  _still_ looking for the bitch who stole it, but they apparently dropped off the face of the Earth), then it moved on to one of the more reputable weapons dealers he worked with trying to rip him off,  _now_ Asster is on his case about some fucker leaking info about his stolen fucking car.

The anger boiling in his gut forced a growl from him, the sound making him realize he was glaring at the concrete below him. Big Daddy shook his head, attempting to clear it. He didn’t need Boss snapping at him for his anger too.

The skeleton moved to the bench he sat at to wait, a flash of red in his parking spot freezing him mid stride.

There it was, his car sitting in his parking spot as if it had never been stolen in the first place.

“The fuck?” he mumbled, moving towards the vehicle cautiously. A quick glance made it apparent that it had a new layer of paint, and the surface of metal shone from a recent polishing.

Big Daddy gaped at the car, needing a moment to process before he got on all fours to check for bombs underneath. He’d have to be an idiot to think this was only a gift with his line of work.

After spotting nothing unusual underneath, he stood and moved around the vehicle to check the engine. He didn’t see a bomb, but there was  _definitely_ modifications made to the engine.

Big Daddy moved the support rod to keep the lid up before rolling up his sleeves and reaching in. A few minutes of feeling around lead him to conclude that there was nothing added that could kill him if he did the wrong thing, and he pulled his arms back, the bones covered in oil smudges.

“If y’ain’t here ta kill me, then why the hell are ya?” he muttered to himself, closing the lid before moving to the driver side door and opening it.

BD stared at the seat, a small brown package and a piece of paper staring back. Looks like he would get an answer to his question sooner than he thought. With some trepidation, he snatched the note up and began to read.

_Heya darlin~_

_Such an attractive and sweet guy like you should have a car to match, don’t ya think? Fixed up the engine and transmission for ya too while I was at it, it goes up to 250 now._

_-Love, your doll. xo_

A vivid red kiss mark was stamped next to the signature, and BD couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. Oh he was  _so_ going to find that human. He owed them a demonstration, after all.


	2. Fastest Girl in Town Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Request: (Loud screeching noise) OH MY GOSH THAT WAS PERFECT. (Takes a breath) Anyway, got this idea to continue while listening to I Feel a Sin Comin' On by the Pistol Annies. A few weeks after his car was returned, Sans goes back to the bar (either by himself or with someon in the gang, you chose) and while he was sitting at the bar, the same person slides into the sear next to him with a big grin on their face, and lean towards him to ask “So, Big Daddy~ Do you like the way I tweaked your toy~?” And when they lean back in their seat, they’re sipping on his drink that they somehow got out of his hand and he can tell they’re playfully laughing at him from behind the glass?

It had been a long few weeks for Big Daddy. He’d been so busy doing damage control with Gore and Asster that he hadn’t had an opportunity to get a drink and just relax since he had reported that his car had been returned to him at his front doorstep.

He’d also been looking for the slippery fox that had stolen his car in the first place, but not for the reasons his higher ups might think. No, he had a promise he didn’t technically make that he wanted to keep.

Big Daddy owed the mysterious little  _minx_ that had pick-pocketed him for his keys and fixed up his car a demonstration on just how attentive he could be to their needs. For now, however; Big Daddy had a date with a glass of Brandy and a long conversation with GB that likely would include making fun of the drunk customers littering the bar.

The bell chimed as BD opened the door, and he let out a grunt of greeting towards one of the regulars, a sleepy bird type monster that was definitely not his regular cup of tea but kept flirting with him anyway, when she sat up to give him an amorous smile.

“ _Hi_ Big Daddy, haven’t seen you in a while. What’s kept ya, sugar?” she asked, crossing her feathered arms over the bar and leaning towards him as he sat in his usual seat.

“Hey, Jewel. ‘Ve just been busy ‘s’all. Hey, G! Where the hell are ya?” BD called, cracking a grin when his best (and probably only, if BD was being honest with himself) friend opened the double swinging doors to look at him with irritation.

“What do you  _want_ , Sans?” the purple fire elemental snapped, making BD snort. GB was probably the only person alive, human or monster, that wasn’t part of his family that could get away with calling him by his real name.

“’M gonna change things up a bit. Think you could get me a glass o’ brandy this time ‘round?” he asked, knowing the answer before GB grumbled it out.

“Thanks, G, you’re the best,” he called, laughing when his friend shouted at him to  _shut up before I roast your bony ass where you sit._

“What ‘ve you been busy with, sugar?” Jewel asked, continuing her efforts to try and talk to him as if his interaction with Grillby had never happened.

BD sighed, tapping his fingers on the bar top while he waited for his  _much_ needed alcohol to be made. He may as well entertain Jewel, then. Not like she’d give up if he ignored her, anyway.

“Nothin’ ya need to worry about, sweetheart. What’s been happenin’ while I was away?” he asked, hoping to get the bird monster on her favorite topic–gossip–so he could be left to his thoughts in peace.

Jewel pouted, tapping her own fingers against her arm. Oh boy, seems like BD picked the wrong topic.

“Absolutely  _nothing_ , can you believe it? It’s like suddenly everyone interesting in this stupid city decided to up an’ leave!” she huffed, rolling her eyes in obvious displeasure at the lack of news.

“‘S that so?” BD asked, taking a slight interest in this. There was  _always_ something Jewel was eager to share, and since it had been roughly three weeks since Big Daddy had last been in, he would’ve thought the bird would have plenty of gossiping material to preoccupy herself with.

“I believe it’s the new auto-shop that opened up on the other side of the city,” GB said, gaining the attention of the two monsters as he grabbed a clean glass and began to fill it with ice–Big Daddy always wanted ice.

“Damn, I’ve really been outta the loop, I didn’t even know there was a new shop bein’ opened. But why would an auto-shop keep people from gossipin’ here?” BD asked, raising an eye ridge as he grabbed the glass of brandy from the bartender.

“My daughter told me an exceptionally attractive human works there and takes care of most of the engine work,” GB answered, walking away once Big Daddy’s order had been filled so he could take orders from the family of dogs playing poker.

As soon as BD was about to knock back his drink, he felt someone slide into the bar stool next to him. He sighed, taking a smaller drink–more of a sip, really–than he wanted and dropped the glass from his face to see who was now invading his space. Honestly, there was plenty of seats in here, couldn’t he have one bar stool of space?

Looking over, Big Daddy nearly did a spit take at the smug face looking up at him.

_Finally._

“So, Big Daddy, did ya like my add ons to your toy?” they asked, raising the glass BD had previously been holding to their lips.

BD stared for a moment, processing before he let out a short laugh.

“Hey, doll. Been lookin’ for ya, you know that?” he asked, not even bothered by the fact that they had stolen his drink.

“‘S that so? I’m flattered, darlin’, didn’t realize I left such an impression on ya,” they answered, their grin widening behind the glass when BD snickered.

“I’m sure ya didn’t, doll. Hard not to leave an impression when you steal my car and leave me to walk home in the middle of the night,” he retorted, leaning on the counter with his elbow.

Big Daddy’s smile hadn’t dropped, but it had gone from expressing his glee at finally finding the one person he’d been looking for (the source of his troubles for the last few weeks, really), to a confident and seductive smirk. They noticed the change fairly quickly.

“Well, I’m sorry to have made you walk, darlin’, but I couldn’t just leave knowing such an attractive monster like yourself didn’t have a car to match, you get what I’m sayin’?” they offered, mimicking his position against the bar and leaning forward.

Oh, that was  _definitely_ an invitation for BD to flirt.

“Not sure I do, doll, but I’ll take it anyway. Never had that hunk o’ metal of mine run so smooth. And, heh, speakin’ a smooth, I got an idea how I can thank you,” he said, keeping himself relaxed, comfortable,  _inviting_.

BD needed them to accept, after all.

His little minx raised an eyebrow, taking the bait Big Daddy had cast.

“Oh really? I wasn’t lookin’ for anything in return, sweetheart.”

BD nodded, reaching a hand out to pick up a lock of the humans hair so he lift it to his teeth in a mock kiss. The resulting blush and interest on their face was  _exactly_ what he had wanted.

“I know you weren’t, doll, but that ain’t gonna stop me from givin’ ya somethin’ anyway. Last time we talked, I had offered you a demonstration, you remember what it was?” he asked, shifting himself forward, closer to the human, as subtly as he could on the stool.

The minx took a moment to answer, seemingly under the spell of seduction that BD had cast. The caster couldn’t help the victorious smirk that spread across his face.

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have ta refresh my memory, hon. That was just about two months ago,” they breathed, their eyes hooded as they tried to look at his eyes rather than the inviting curve of Big Daddy’s mouth.

BD chuckled, dropping the lock of hair and leaning back to his previous position, effectively breaking the spell and leaving his little fox absolutely breathless.

“Well, if you can’t remember, doll, I doubt you were all that interested in the offer,” he teased, his smirk turning from seductive to mischievous in a matter of seconds.

Big Daddy watched as the little fox he had been chasing for the better part of two months tried to regain their composure. He snatched his drink back from them and took a long sip. BD had to admit, he was enjoying having the upper hand over his sexy little minx after being the one to chase them for so long.

The little fox huffed and grabbed the skeleton’s tie to pull his face to theirs in an abrupt and needy kiss.

Big Daddy had expected the action, so he had the glass on the bar before it had a chance to spill. He resisted the urge to chuckle in his amusement at how fast his minx had broken under his seduction. Instead, he cupped their neck with one hand, and used the other to squeeze at their hips and urge them into his lap.

Before BD’s hands could roam any farther, the voice of his best friend interrupted him.

“If you end up having sex on my bar, I’m going to make you pay the tabs of every customer here,” G snapped, making Big Daddy break from the kiss to look at the fire man in amusement.

“Joy kill,” he teased, eyeing his minx as they removed themselves from his lap with a bright red blush. Instead of letting the bartender ruin the moment, BD grabbed the human’s hand and lead them out of the bar.

“Where are we goin’, sweetheart?” they asked, their eyes trained on Big Daddy’s skull.

BD smirked, glancing back at his hard won prize.

“I thought you might want to acquaint yerself with the backseats of that toy of mine you so generously upgraded,” he answered, looking back to the shiny red vehicle parked in one of the darker parts of the parking lot.


	3. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have this Blueberry/reader one shot I wrote as a gift to my girlfriend! She was feeling sad and I wanted to help her feel better, so I had her pick out a song for me to write to!
> 
> The song she picked was Marry You by Bruno Mars

The surface was an exciting place for Sans, new and full of fascinating sights and sounds and people. It may have been nearly six years since Chara had broken the barrier, but the skeleton (most commonly called Blueberry or some other form of the name) was still getting used to the  _freedom_ of it all. The surface was so  _big_ to him, and he often struggled with remembering that he wasn’t trapped under tons and tons of rock anymore. **  
**

Heck, some days Blue couldn’t even get  _up_ for an hour because he needed process that he was still above ground, that Chara hadn’t reset, and that his brother was alive and well with his head firmly attached to his cervical vertebrae. At times it was a little much, and his depression would settle in his bones despite his usual mantra of  _everything’s going to be okay._

Blueberry’s trip to Las Vegas with Papy was a direct result of one of his worse days. So now, the short skeleton–dressed casually in blue jeans, a light grey button up shirt, and his signature ascot–was staring in awe with star shaped eye lights at the flashy casino buildings, tall hotels, and shady bars. Never before had Sans seen so many colors and buildings and  _people_ in one condensed area like this, not even in New Home when the Barrier had first been broken and thousands upon thousands of monsters had crowded themselves into the Capital, all waiting to see the wide open sky for the first time.

The sight would be overwhelming if Blueberry wasn’t so  _excited_. The plan was for a three day trip where he wasn’t allowed to do anything but have fun and let go of his worries. Sans could get behind that, he enjoyed going out and meeting other people. Having senseless fun, be it childish or explicit, was something Berry  _excelled_ at, and he couldn’t wait to find someone new to prove this to.

It had been three hours since they drove into Vegas, one hour since they had turned onto the Strip, and twenty minutes since Berry had left behind his hotel room and his sleeping brother to explore. Sans was going to make the most out of this trip, spending every second having fun and letting loose, he just had no idea where to start. Maybe he could start by trying some human liqueur and dancing until he collapsed? That sounded fun!

Feeling ready to make some mistakes, Berry pushed into the nearest club he could find, his usual enthusiastic grin splitting his face.

 

 

Loud music pulsed through his skull, and the two and a half glasses of Blue Hawaiian he had downed five minutes prior to standing up and dancing buzzed through his SOUL. Sans was pressed up against so many bodies, he wasn’t sure if he was dancing with anyone specifically or just wiggling between the spaces in glee, as if he was working his way through a complicated puzzle maze.

Eventually he managed to wiggle his way into a spot where he was actually able to dance on the dance floor without pinching anyone’s skin or clothes between his exposed joints. With his new spot claimed, Sans began to dance. He wasn’t the most coordinated with his movements, but he was too buzzed to care, and in the end he started dancing with a cute human girl he had accidentally crashed into when someone’s elbow collided with his skull and he had lost his balance.

Berry was beaming at her, his fingers gripping her fleshy hips as he danced along with her to the music. The stranger had her eyes closed as she moved, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t smiling in turn, and Berry found that all the more  _captivating_ in his drunken state. He had no idea how long he’d been dancing with her, or how long he’d been in the club really, but his inebriated mind had decided that he was  _destined_ to be with this girl, and damn it he was going to marry her!

Decision made, Berry pulled her down the few inches he needed to whisper in her ear, begging her to leave with him and do something  _really fucking dumb._

The girl’s pleasured smile turned into a devious grin, and she pulled Berry off of the dance floor and towards the front entrance. Berry was giggling in his delight, ecstatic that he had found someone so willing to indulge in his stupid impulses. She pulled him out into the cold air, and while the chill didn’t really bother him, Berry noticed the human shiver in her tight black dress.

Gasping loudly at the opportunity to be a gentleman, Berry took off his shirt and handed it to her, his grin–somehow–growing wider. The human stared in surprise before letting out a loud laugh that sounded like bells to him before taking it. She said something about Berry being a gentleman, but he was so entranced by how beautiful he suddenly found her that he didn’t really catch the compliment.

“Stars, you’re so pretty,” he whispered, the stars his eye lights usually were suddenly shifting to hearts as he stared at her.

He admired the blush that dusted across her face, adored the shy smile she gave him in answer, fell in love with the timid way she now held herself in the face of a genuine compliment. Berry watched her lips move as she suggested they get moving before all the fun stuff was taken, not moving for several more moments before her words pierced through the drunken haze.

Berry beamed again, remembering why they had left the club in the first place, and nodded. He was  _so ready_  to spend more time with this gorgeous human, to have the time of his life with her during what would probably be the best weekend he’s ever had.

She giggled, and his soul melted. There was a tug on his arm, letting Berry know that the girl wanted to move, and he did, he let her tug him along. For once, he was perfectly content to follow, just so he could marvel at the way the colorful lights tinted her skin, making it glow as she moved.

Suddenly she stopped and faced him with a wide grin, causing Berry to look at the building they were now standing in front of. It was an adult arcade, full of alcohol and games appropriate for ages that shouldn’t dip below 21. Berry cackled, taking his turn to pull the human into the building so they could start to play. He had more than enough money, plenty of alcohol in his system, and the determination to have fun all propelling him forward to pay the entrance fee for  _both_ of them.

“Oh my God, look at this shooter, you have to shoot  _boobs!_ ” the girl cackled, pulling Berry over to a game that had piqued her interest.

They spent hours playing games, only leaving when Berry remembered the goal he had come up with when they started at the club. He pulled the girl along, looking around for that cute church he had seen on the way here while she snorted out drunken giggles every time she tripped over the asphalt.

Berry stopped, spotting the building he had been looking for, and turned so he could grab the human’s face and pull her in for a kiss. He let go after a few moments, smiling smugly when he saw her dazed expression.

“I think I want to marry you,” he said, puffing out his chest and standing tall to give off an air of confidence that the alcohol had practically fed into his SOUL.

The human stared at him, bewildered expression slowly turning into into one of pure, drunken delight.

“Let’s do it!” she exclaimed, obviously enthusiastic as she spotted the chapel and began to drag Berry in that direction.

The whole night they had taken turns dragging each other around. Berry found that he didn’t want it any other way.


	4. Observing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot inspired by this beautiful artwork: https://observing-silhouette.tumblr.com/post/166082851541/hes-probably-just-staring-off-into-space-and

Waterfall was your favorite place to go in the underground. With the quiet whispers of the Echo Flowers and the sound of rushing water always filling the background, and the light crystals embedded in the caverns above there was a sort of… tranquil feeling that always filled your soul whenever you visited–so long as you avoided the areas Alphys frequented when she visited the fish monster she had a crush on.

Now, you stood in the wishing room so you could admire the crystals at their brightest and listen to the hopes and dreams of the monsters who would dwell here in the past. Usually the room had at least a monster or two in it with you, but this time you had decided to travel to the room in the middle of what passed as night under the mountain.

_“My wish is for my friends to find_ true _happiness.”  
_

_“I want my family to stop fighting.”  
_

_“One day, I wanna see the stars from the story books!”_

The words from that last one made you smile, remembering the day you had taken the kid who wished it to this room. You’d been babysitting, giving the bunny parents a much needed break, and you thought the quiet wonder of the wishing room would help the kid calm down.

“Kinda late, idn’t it?”

Jumping at the new voice, you turned to see Papyrus standing next to you, a cigarette between his teeth and his position mimicking yours.

“Oh, uh… yeah, I guess it is, huh?” you answered, letting out a sheepish huff of laughter and turning to look back towards the shining gems.

Papyrus didn’t say anything after that, just stood in silence next to you. You hadn’t expected to be found, but you couldn’t really say you were surprised that the skeleton monster was here either. The wishing room was a safe space for him, a place where he could relax and listen to the flowers or take a nap in a darkened corner if he really wanted to.

At least, that was what he’d told you the first time you two ended up in the room together. That was probably the happiest and most peaceful you’d ever felt, just sitting next to him in the flowers and talking about whatever crossed your minds.

It felt like hours had passed the next time you looked at him. Papyrus hadn’t moved besides shoving his hands in his pockets, and some of the embers that had fallen from his cigarette floated lazily around him, staying afloat in the barely there breeze. His expression seemed… pensive, and found yourself wondering what the lazy skeleton was thinking.

“Penny for your thoughts?” you asked, barely raising your voice to a whisper in the quiet atmosphere of the room.

Papyrus didn’t respond at first, and when a too long moment had passed you figured he wasn’t going to answer until he finally looked at you.

“Jus’ wonderin’ if the crystals do the actual stars any justice.”

You frowned at that, guilt and sadness tugging at your consciousness. It had been a long time since you’d fallen underground and left Asgore in the Ruins, and at least half that time you knew exactly what was needed to break the barrier and set monsters free. So whenever the topic of the surface was brought up, you always felt an overwhelming sense of selfishness.

Sure, you’d considered giving up your soul for the sake of monster kind in the past, but every time you played with the thought you would look at Blue with his bright eyes and Papyrus with his languid posture, and you’d give up the idea completely. At least, until the next time the guilt of staying started to eat at you.

Papyrus seemed to notice your shift in mood, resulting in a heavy sigh and a skeletal hand scratching the back of his skull.

“Didn’t mean it like that,” he muttered, looking at the dark grass that made up the ground.

You watched him for a moment, wondering if you should ask him to clarify or if you should just drop it and let the silence settle around you again. When he didn’t volunteer a better wording for his thoughts, you decided to go with the second option.

He’d tell you more another time, if you really needed to know.


	5. Observing You Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art to go with part two: https://observing-silhouette.tumblr.com/post/166296786511/good-hell-what-is-perspective-drawing-even

Papyrus laid awake on his mattress, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression while his mind raced with thoughts. Most of what was plaguing him had to do with how long this timeline was running and you (because he honestly couldn’t go an hour without you taking over his thoughts). He had so many questions, so many theories, so many puzzles about why it was you here instead of Chara. Or maybe it was with Chara? Papyrus wasn’t sure, he’d never really asked about your time in the Ruins, and you didn’t seem willing to share the information.

Did you have the same Reset abilities Chara did? Could you Save and Load like the kid, or did you only have one shot at life like the rest of the world? You’d somehow managed to avoid Alphys during the months you’ve stayed with him, so Papyrus couldn’t be sure one way or the other, but he still hoped that you would be without magic. He knew the hope was selfish, but the thought of you having the ability to manipulate time like the kid left a sour taste in his mouth.

A few more minutes of speculating, and Papyrus had enough. His thoughts were starting to get nihilistic and he was too tired to deal with his feelings of hopelessness. Papyrus snatched his hoodie from the floor next to his mattress and slipped it on, taking a moment to ensure that his pack of cigarettes and his lighter were tucked safely in the pocket before standing.

After slipping on his shoes and glancing around his room, Papyrus stepped into a shortcut. The chilling black of the Void passed over him, and then he was in the Wishing Room in Waterfall. As soon as the whispers of the Echo Flowers reached him, Papyrus started to relax.

He always found the wishes of the other monsters soothing. It was like he was reassuring himself that he wasn’t the only one desperately wishing for something, that he wasn’t alone in wanting  _more_ than what he’d been given.

With a soft sigh, Papyrus found his usual hidden corner and sat down. You didn’t seem to be here this time, staring at the crystals above with a serene expression. Papyrus wouldn’t tell you, but the sight of you standing among the Echo Flowers, the blue glow of their magic reflecting off your skin, had taken his breath away. He’d stood behind you for several minutes, just admiring the way you smiled as you listened to the flowers.

Without even thinking about his actions, Papyrus pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his teeth.

His thoughts that night had been all over the place, just as they had been earlier in his room. He’d been thinking about what reason you could’ve had to be in the Wishing Room so late at night, which lead to him wondering why you hadn’t just gone to him–not that he blamed you for keeping to yourself–and then, once the silence had stretched for ten minutes, he’d started to pay attention to the light crystals above.

When you asked what he had been thinking, he hadn’t been lying with his answer, though he had left out the fact that he was more comparing them to the sparkle in your eyes that showed up whenever you smiled. A smile that had disappeared at the mention of the stars, something he had kicked himself for at the time.

The click of his lighter made him pay attention to what he was doing just long enough to light his cigarette and take a long drag. The smoke curled from his nose and mouth when he exhaled, rising in the air for a few feet before dispersing.

Papyrus knew how you felt about your lack of sacrifice for the monster race, and if he didn’t know you as well as he did, he would be inclined to agree with you. But he knew you like the back of his hand; knew just how selfless you really were when it came to others; knew that if you really needed to, you would take danger head on to protect Sans or any of the other monsters you’d come to care for in Snowdin.

He also couldn’t really fault you for wanting to stay either, even if you thought it was a selfish thing to do. How could he, when he was being just as selfish by doing his damnedest to keep you with him? You were important to both him and his brother, and Papyrus didn’t think either of them would be able to live without you now that you’d found a place in their little family.

Papyrus leaned his head back against the rocky wall behind him, resting his right arm over his left knee. He decided to clear his thoughts for now, shove every thought of you and how you’d wormed your way into his soul aside so he could listen to the Echo Flowers and actually hear what they were saying.

_“I wish I could see the stars.”_

An old one from his brother, one Papyrus had been there for when Sans had had a bad day.

_“Wish it didn’t all feel so pointless sometimes.”_

Another old one, whispered during a particularly harsh spike of nihilism in Papyrus.

_“I want everyone to be happy. Sans, Papyrus, the villagers in Snowdin. Everyone.”_

Now that one was new, but Papyrus recognized the sincerity in the words. He couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his mouth, not when it was pretty obvious to him who had made the wish. You always were one to think of others before yourself, to find your own happiness in the joy of everyone else. It was something that awed him whenever he saw examples of it, as well as being one of the reasons Papyrus cared so much about you.

He kind of hoped he’d be able to tell you the extent of his feelings one day.


	6. Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Request: Could i request a small drabble with one (or both) of the fell bros and a trans reader with severe dysphoria?
> 
> Made by @transboybatter

Standing in the mirror, wearing nothing but your binder and some boxer shorts, another wave of dysphoria washes over you. Every part of you feels  _wrong_ , and you don’t know how to get rid of the feeling, so you just stand there and stare at the mirror, listing all the things wrong with you.

Too wide hips.

Too small hands.

Too thick lips.

Then there’s the fact that without the binder, you’d have a bigger chest than you like, and there’s no weight between your legs to adjust awkwardly and you’re too  _short_.

You huff, crossing your arms over your chest as you fought back tears.

If you cried it’d be worse, because your voice was all wrong too. Too high pitched, too squeaky, too  _much_.

When a few tears escaped your guard, you wiped them away with a frustrated swipe of your hand. God, you just wanted to not be what you were. You wished you could have the body you wanted so you’d stop feeling so  _wrong_.

You jumped when the bedroom door opened behind you, but otherwise stayed where you were, even when you saw Edge enter and close the door. You watched as he noticed you, as his face softened, as he walked up to you, all while remaining where you were.

Edge wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a light kiss to your shoulder.

“Hello handsome, having a bad day?” he asked softly, his thumb starting to make comforting circles on the skin of your belly.

You nod, not trusting your voice, not wanting to  _hear_ your voice.

Edge hummed in response, giving your shoulder another kiss before stepping back and turning you around. He looked you over, nodding to himself when he finished.

“This next payday, I’ll have enough money saved up for top surgery, if that’s still something you want.”

Inhaling sharply, you rushed to hug Edge, choking on a sob.

“God,  _yes_ , I still want top surgery,” you whispered, still uncomfortable with your voice but currently too happy and excited to care. Pay day was in  _three days_.

Edge held you tight, rubbing circles into your back. He was smiling to himself, letting you cry on his shoulder as he thought.

“If you want the surgery to be sooner rather than later, I suggest we make an appointment soon. I can do that today, if you like?”

You nodded again, sniffling slightly as you pulled back so you could place a kiss on Edge’s cheek. You were still incredibly uncomfortable with your body, the dysphoria not quite over, but with this new information you felt  _so_ much better.

Bless your edgy boyfriend.


End file.
